Unknown Secret
by DauntlessFourever
Summary: Everything is going good in Dauntless. Tris and Four/Tobias are working in the control room together and everyone is going on with their business until something happens and Four/Tobias finds out a very interesting secret. I am horrible at summaries but please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own anything. Everything goes to Veronica Roth, the author of Divergent.**_

**Unknown Secret**

Tobias/Four

Tris and I were in the control room like everyday since she passed initiation. We were just talking and not really paying attention to the security footage like we should have been.

"Come on Tobias just tell me!" Tris said.

She wants me to tell her what I want for my birthday which was in three days.

"I already told you, I have everything I need right here." I said while taking her hand in mine.

"Ugh you suck." She said before she kissed me. Not being able to hold back a smile.

We stayed like that for a long time until someone came in the control room interrupting us.

"Um Tris," Uriah said looking a little nervous, "Christina got hurt but….."

The next thing I know, Tris is running out of the control room dragging Uriah. I caught up to them when they stopped at the hospital. Apparently Christina broke her ankle when she jumped off the train. I don't understand how that happened considering she's been in dauntless for almost a year now and she's jumped on and off a moving train more than a hundred times.

"Is she going to be ok?" Tris asked the doctor.

"She'll be fine. In Amity they would give her crutches until it heals, but we're dauntless and don't have crutches. She can either be on bed rest or take it like a real dauntless and walk it off but it's her choice. Four can you go and get her files for me? Lauren should have them at the front."

Christina started to wake up so Tris stayed and talked to her while I went to get her files. I found Lauren in no time.

"Did you know that your mom and Christina's mom have the same name? Both named Evelyn. How weird is that." Lauren said.

"Yeah that's pretty weird I say walking away."

What the hell? I look through her files and see that Lauren was right. My mom told me when I saw her a couple nights ago that when she left Marcus and I, I shudder just at me saying his name in my head, she went to Candor for a year. I don't understand how she got let in but she said she had an old friend there named Jacob. I have a weird feeling about this now. I look at the papers again and I freeze right in the middle of the hallway. Christina's father's name is Jacob. That can't just be a coincidence. This only means one thing. Christina is my sister.

_**Review and tell me if you like it. Don't know if I should keep going or not. Thanks for reading and reviewing. BYE. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Tris

"Ok Christina, how the hell did you manage to break your ankle doing something you've done over a thousand times!" I said once Christina finally woke up.

"Nice to see you to Tris," she said smiling before she continued "well I was on my way back to Dauntless from the woods with Uriah and we we're getting off the train and I wasn't paying attention when I jumped and…"

"Wait so you weren't paying enough attention to where you were going because you were paying too much attention to who you were with!" I said grinning.

"Tris I swear if you say anything!" Christina said still smiling. "But yes. Anyway when I fell, Uriah pulled me into his arms and carried me here. So besides my ankle being broken, it was a pretty awesome day!"

We kept talking for about ten minutes until I noticed that Tobias had been gone for a really long time. I started getting a little worried since it doesn't take but two minutes to go and get someone's files.

"Hey Christina, I hate to leave you hear alone but I'll be back after I find Four. I'll get Uriah to keep you company while I'm gone." I say winking.

I go outside her room and find Uriah standing in the hallway.

"Hey Tris how is she?"

"She just has a broken ankle which she should get over pretty soon. You should go see her though. She wants to thank you for carrying her here. Oh and by the way have you seen Four anywhere?" I say kind of rambling on.

"I was trying to work up the courage to go in there." He said blushing, but then changes the subject and says "Now that you mentioned it, I havn't seen him in about an hour."

Wow Uriah likes Christina too. I would have never thought. I asked Lauren if she had seen Four at all and she said she hasn't in over an hour. No one in the hospital has seen him and he wasn't at his apartment either. Where could he be?

_**Sorry it was short and I had to leave ya'll with a cliffhanger. Comment and tell me if you liked it or hated it. If ya'll want another chapter then I'll try and update it tomorrow. Thanks for all the comments I got before and I hope ya'll like this story. BYE**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry chapter two was short. I tried to make this one longer. For everyone that's reading this, here's chapter 3. I hope ya'll like it and if anyone wants me to continue with this story, I will try and upload a new chapter every day. Please review and tell me what you think.**_

Tobias/Four

"Hello son, nice of you to visit me." She said as soon as she saw me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I said.

Her face flashed with panic before she said, "What are you talking about?"

"Cut the crap Evelyn. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Oh so now I'm just Evelyn?" She said.

"You've always been Evelyn, nothing more." I said gritting my teeth.

She sighed before saying, "Ok ok. I didn't tell you because I didn't think you needed to know."

"You didn't think I needed to know about my own sister?" I practically scream at her.

"How was I supposed to know you would meet?"

"What difference does it make if we would meet or not?" I asked not holding back my anger.

"Her name is Christina. She was born into Candor and that's all I know about her. I left before she turned one and never thought ya'll would meet.

"Well we did. I don't understand how you can make a family and then run. Leave them behind without even saying bye. She deserved better than that. Everyone deserves better than you." I turn around and walk away not looking back at her. Sometimes I think she's worse than Marucs. I jump off the train and try to find Tris. I'm sure she's looking for me, if she noticed I was gone.

Christina

A couple minutes after Tris left to look for Four, Uriah came in.

"Hey." He said with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey." I said back flashing him a smile too.

"I feel like this is my fault. I could have caught you but my mind was somewhere else. I shouldn't have asked you to come into the woods with me. This never would have happened."

"Uriah, none of this is your fault. I should have been more careful." I say taking his hand in mine. I hate this. Uriah could have any girl he wants and he chose me. I wish that I could be with him but I can't. I don't think I can do this anymore. I'm done with all of these games and I want to stop hurting the ones I love even if they don't know I'm hurting them. The guilt is killing me and I just can't…my thoughts were interrupted when Uriah pressed his lips to mine. I kiss him back not being able to pull away. Not having a reason to. At least not one I could tell him. I finally get passed all the guilt and realize that I like this. I like having him here and never want him to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry I didn't update sooner, I've been really busy lately. I will try and update the next chapter tomorrow. Tell me if you like it, please review.**_

Tris

I was really getting worried about Tobias. I know he can take care of himself but. I was deep in thought when someone ran into me. I was the one not paying attention but I blame them anyway.

"Hey watch where you're going!" I said, not seeing who bumped into me.

"Uh you were the one not paying attention to where you were going. Are you thinking about someone special?" The guy said. I recognized that voice. I hear it every day so I should be able to recognize it.

"Four!" I say throwing my arms around him. "Yes I was thinking about someone very special. He's really handsome and strong. His smile is breath taking and no one can ever resist him. I mean Uriah is just so dreamy!" I say not being able to hold back a smile.

"Well it sounds like I have some competition then. I think I could kick his ass no problem though so it shouldn't be too hard to win you over." He says winking at me.

"So where have you been?" I said after we both stop laughing.

"Amar is back. I ran into him on the way back to Christina's room. Eric told him I was there and we went to the control room for a little while. I'm sorry I didn't come back right away but I havn't seen him since my initiation."

"It's ok Four." I couldn't call him Tobias since we were in the hallway. "But you might wanna go give the doctor Christina's files." He nods and then walks back towards the hospital. I decided to go to the cafeteria and eat something since I havn't eaten anything all day.

Christina

Uriah and I kissed for what seemed like forever. Forever finally ended when Four walked in and interrupted us.

"Hey Uriah, I'm sorry but I need to talk to Christina about something. It's really important."

"Ok. Christina I'll be back soon." Uriah says before he leaves.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Four says while cupping my cheek in his hand.

"I'm fine now. My ankle barely hurts. Those pain medications really work." I say before leaning in to him. Our lips meet and the kiss is amazing, like always. I do feel guilty for lying to Tris and Uriah but I can't help myself.

"Where'd you go?" I say pulling away.

"Oh I was just talking to Amar. I would have come back sooner but I knew you would have a lot of visitors. By the way, it seems like Uriah was having a pretty good time." He said with a little pain on his face.

"Well I have to pretend that we're not together and Uriah likes me so what do you suggest I do?"

"I don't know." He said looking down. "It's just going to be hard for me to see you holding hands and kissing Uriah of all people."

"Well now you know how I feel seeing you and Tris together and what do you mean by Uriah of all people?" I say a little defensive. Do I like Uriah? I liked it when he was kissing me. The real question is, do I like him more than I like Four?"

"I mean that a lot of girls like Uriah and I just don't want to lose you to him." Four says taking my hand.

"You won't lose me to Uriah just like I didn't lose you to Tris." I tell him. He nods and then says,

"Well I better go find Tris and tell her than you're doing ok. She's still worried about you and I'll tell Uriah he can come back too." He says winking at me before he walks out.

Tris and Uriah are my best friends and I am lying to both of them. It's not like I don't feel guilty, but I like Four a lot. Tris never has to find out and everything will be fine right?

Four/Tobias

Why didn't I tell her? I'm so stupid. I like Christina but I also like Tris. Plus Christina is my freaking sister! I just kissed my sister and have kissed her about 100 times. This is crazy. I'm crazy. I need some help. I need to tell someone about this. I go into the cafeteria and look around. Tris is out of the question. Uriah I barely ever talk to. Zeke is horrible at keeping secrets and would probably tell Uriah. I hate Eric. I could tell Amar but I think it would be a little weird since he was my instructor. Come on Tobias, think. I need to tell someone that won't tell Tris, Christina, or anyone for that matter. I know exactly who to tell. I get to her apartment and knock on her door. Please answer I think right before she opens the door.

"Hey Four what's up?" Lauren says rubbing her eyes. I must have woke her up.

"I need your help…..well advice."

"Sure Four come in and tell me what's going on."

"Ok you're going to kill me. Christina and I have been seeing each other for about a year now. I know it's wrong and she does too but we just couldn't break it off. Well when you told me that our mother's had the same name I got kind of suspicious and went to see Evelyn. She told me that…" I break off and look at Lauren. She's looking at me, her eyes kind, waiting for me to continue. "She told me that Christina is my sister. I havn't told anyone except you and I was just with Christina but I couldn't tell her. I don't want to stop this and…..I don't know what to do."

"Ok Four, I know you must like Christina a lot but you have to ask yourself which girl you like more, Christina or Tris? I know you care about them both but they're best friends. I don't know how Christina has kept it from Tris for this long. Pick the girl that's going to make you a better guy. In your case, I hope that it's Tris." She said smiling. "You could just act like nothing happened and you never knew you and Christina were related but Tris is going to find out sooner or later about you and Christina AND about ya'll being related. It's your call Four."

"Thanks Lauren. You're amazing." I say hugging her and then walking out. I go back to the Control Room to think a little before telling anyone else. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and ended up in front of my apartment door. I walk inside and think of something. Evelyn didn't tell me why she left Christina and her dad. If I am planning on telling Christina that she is my sister then I would like to know why my mom left her. I want to be able to answer all her questions. That means that I have to go back and see my mom. I didn't want to go see her the first time but it was and is about something important. I don't know if Evelyn even has an reason for leaving them and knowing her she probably doesn't but I want to hear that from her.


End file.
